Breaking Free from Prison
Every fictional villain breaks free from their prison and threats to take over any world. Most often, wrongdoers escape from prison by themselves in several different methods. *Blowing up their cell or whatever form of imprisonment. *Digging underground. *Using stealth and/or disguise to avoid detection and evade capture by authority figures. And in some cases, someone might or may unknowingly allow the evildoer to escape from jail. And in other times, a villain would have to make allies with other prisoners to aid them in their escape. Examples Cartoons *Discord escapes from his statue form. *Tai Lung escapes from prison. *Jafar escapes from his magic Lamp due to an unsuspecting Abis Mal's "assistance". *Grune the Destroyer (in his ghost form) escapes from his tomb. *Sideshow Bob escapes from prison and threatens to kill Bart and his family. *Hexxus escapes from his tree prison (thanks to the tree leveler that chopped it down). *Eclipsa Butterfly broke free from crystal *The Titan brothers has been freed by Hades. *Zeebad escapes from the titular magic roundabout carousel after Dougal accidentally crashes the sugar cart into the roundabout. Live-Action Movies *Imhotep has been revived when somebody reads the Book of the Dead. *Ahmanet awakens from her tomb. *Dr. Evil and Mini-Me escape from prison. *The Winged M.U.T.O. hatches from his cocoon after having hibernation and causes havoc at the Janjira power plant before escaping while the Eight-Legged M.U.T.O. hatches as well and breaks out of a mountain she was contained in. *Megatron escapes from his icy-encased prison to retrieve the Allspark cube. *Dr. Claw digs his way out of Riverton Prison *The Indoraptor breaks free from his cage and launches an attack on the customers. *Rita Repulsa and her henchmen escapes from the Space Dumpster. *Shredder is broken out of prison by Dr Baxter Stockman and the Foot Clan while being transferred between prisons. During this, Bebop and Rocksteady use the ambush to make their own escape. *Mr. Freeze is broken out of Arkham Asylum by Poison Ivy and Bane and lives in her lair. *The Indominus Rex escapes from her fold, when she chased Owen. *Cobra Commander and Storm Shadow escape from prison leaving Destro behind thanks to Firefly who set them free. *Mark Pierson escapes from a mental hospital and plans to kidnap Napoleon and Samantha 10 days later. *Hela is released from her prison after Odin dies since his life was what kept her locked up for millions of years. *King Ghidorah is freed from his icy prison in Antarctica by Dr. Emma Russell. *A.J. Arno and Cookie are released from the state prison before Harry Crumply hires them to steal the strength formula. Quotes }} Gallery NOTE: The limit is for 20 pictures only Dr. Claw escapes from Prison.png|Doctor Claw having dug his way out of Riverton Prison. Jafar freed from lamp.jpg|Jafar unwittingly released from his magic Lamp by Abis Mal. Hexxus escaping.png|Hexxus escapes from his ancient tree prison (thanks to the Leveler machine that chopped it down). Megatron freed.png|Megatron breaking out from his icy prison. Ivan Ooze Gif.gif|Ivan Ooze released from his ancient egg prison after 6,000 years. Imhotep awakens.png|Imhotep awakens from his sarcophagus in his monster form. Ogthar breaking free.jpg|Ogthar breaking free from his Sarcophagus. Tai Lung escapes from prison.png|Tai Lung escapes from prison. Ahmanet escapes from her coffin.png|Ahmanet awakens from her grave. Grune ghost freed from tomb.png|Grune the Destroyer (in his ghost form) escapes from his tomb prison. Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III 044.png|Man-Ray is free from his tartar sauce prison. TFAni Decepticon Air Decepticons Freed.jpg|Lugnut, Blitzwing, Sunstorm, and Ramjet freed from their cells by Swindle. Indoraptor escapes from it's cage.png|The Indoraptor escapes from his cage and starts preying on some humans. Indominus Rex escapes from her paddock.jpg|The Indominus Rex escapes from her paddock. Sideshow Bob escapes from prison.jpg|Sideshow Bob escapes from prison so that he can kill Bart Simpson and his family once and for all for locking him in prison. Titans destroy him by avispaneitor-d704ewb.jpg|The Titans were set free from Hades to take revenge on Zeus for locking them up in Tartarus. Hela.jpg|Hela breaks free from her ancient prison after Odin dies. Monstromurk free.png|The Monstromurk has been set free from Lurky from its bottle. Videos Kung Fu Panda - Tai Lung Escapes From Prison|Tai Lunge escaping from Chor Gom Prison. Jurassic World (2015) - It's In There With You Scene (2 10) Movieclips Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom (2018) - The Jaws of the Indoraptor Scene (7 10) Movieclips The Return of Jafar - Jafar returns|Jafar unwittingly released from his lamp by Abis Mal. Category:About Villains Category:Villainous Events Category:Villainous Symbolism